


This Bites! After Dark Omake

by Romulus_Firewine



Category: One Piece, This Bites!
Genre: Canon-adjacent, Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omake, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, This Bites! - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romulus_Firewine/pseuds/Romulus_Firewine
Summary: Inspired (somewhat) by the most recent chapter of This Bites! (Read it or you will be confused, plus it's an AMAZING One Piece Self-Insert) wherein Sandersonia and Koala had a very...obvious reaction to Cross' plan to break through a blockade AND massively upset the order imposed by the World Government.  One that involved Sandersonia needing to be knocked out before she jumped Cross then-and-there.This is...what MIGHT happen or MAY happen later...





	This Bites! After Dark Omake

Alright, before anybody jumps down my throat for going outside the bounds of the R-Rating for This Bites! In this omake, I was ASKED to do this!

Granted, it was by a very good friend and I didn't need THAT much prompting, but the point is, this is a favor for a buddy and if anyone doesn't like it; 'Off' is that way, which is the direction they should fuck.

That done? Anyone gonna give me shit for breaking past the unspoken "No-Shipping" rule for TB! at the speed of R34? (Because NOTHING is safe from Rule 34)

No? Good! LET'S GO!

* * *

 

This Bites! After Dark Omake  
**One Australian, One Amazon, One Commie, One Bed**

 

When people think of the kind of fun a hotblooded man would throw himself into without a care in the world, a bar-brawl wouldn't be high on the list.

Okay, it actually would be pretty high up there, but only after everything related to between the sheets shenanigans had been removed from that list. Because otherwise, rampaging through a pirate-bar would be locked in at a solid #347 for Fun Times.

Cross, due to a myriad of reasons, didn't really consider the other three-hundred and forty-six ways for a guy like him to 'have fun'. Which is why he was chuckling to himself as he remembered the stress-relieving barroom brawl he'd started in Helheim not half an hour ago. And had done it's work beautifully as a stress-reliever for the Supernovas before their big meeting, which had ended a little bit ago and he was leaving with the rest of the crew.

However, when Soundbite whispered, " _Hey,_ **Cross?** " in his ear, he paused and glanced at his partner, while Lassoo matched him at his side. The other Straw Hats noticed his hesitation, but he waved them off, before offering a quizzical, "What's up?"

" _ **Ssssomeone wants to**_   **TALK WITH YOU."**

Cross' eyes narrowed a little, his expression firming as he gave a quick nod.

At Soundbite's intructions, the two made their way to an isolated wing of the Lucky Rabbit, until they were standing in front of a door that gave Cross a very ominous feeling. He raised his hand to knock, but before his fist could make contact with the wood, Soundbite said, " **Bee-Tee-Dubs** , I'M  _sorry._ "

Alarms rang in Cross' mind and he gave his partner a worried look. "For what?"

" _I tried to_   **call them** OFF, BUT ALL  **I could do was**   _NEGOTIATE for enough time_ _ **to get back to**_   **THE SUNNY.** " Soundbite gave his friend a look that was a mix between pitying, sorrowful, but also with the tiniest hint of mischief. The last of which terrified Cross more than the other two as the Noise-snail added, "HAVE  _fun._ "

As if on cue, the door opened and Cross suddenly felt a tightening sensation around his waist, and looked down to see a green, scaly tail cinched around his mid-section. He looked back up in horror at his partner and called out, "TRAITOR—!" before he was yanked forward through the portal with a shocked squawk.

Lassoo sat there dumbfounded for a moment, before a feminine hand poked through the open doorway to drop Soundbite onto his back. Before the snail could say a word, Lassoo was already off like a shot, bowling over patrons of the Lucky Rabbit once they hit the more crowded areas while yelling at the snail, "I heard! And I KNOW the smell of females in  _that_  mood!" Once they were outside, the Gun-dog's pace changed from a fast doggy-lope to a ' _Cerberus is after me and the middle-head has heart-eyes oh GOD'_  sprint.

And somewhere far behind them, there was the sound of a slightly squeaky hinge, followed by a definitive *click*.

-0-

Cross swallowed loudly from where he was suspended in the air, held up by the snake-like tail around his waist, which was attached to one Boa Sandersonia. Who was  _looking_  at him and while she wasn't 'panting like an overheated retriever', her cheeks were flushed in the same way as when he'd outlined his plan to screw over the world. However, her eyes were lowered instead of wide, and the determination glinting within made it clear to him that his earlier thought regarding the amazon's mental state was downright prophetic.

Especially when Koala was stepping away from the now closed door, and secreting the key to same somewhere on her person.

"...so...you...ah…" Cross looked around, noting that the room they were in was modest, but the bed was of a conspicuously high-quality, and swallowed again. "I figured you guys had...not ' _forgotten'_  necessarily, but—"

"Forgot? Oh, fat chance." Sandersonia chuckled—no, make that  _purred_  as she lowered Cross to the floor, and assumed a more human form. One that was closer to a normal person's size rather than her normal big-and-tall setting, though her shape was just as 'statuesque' as ever, and a full head taller than Cross to boot. "In fact, that nap reminded me that patience is a virtue, and all I'd have to do is bide my time." Her eyes flicked over her shoulder to the blushing Koala. "And get some assistance. Good thing I caught what little miss Revolutionary said before I went to dreamland."

Cross similarly looked at Koala and considered how unfair the situation was. He'd be thoroughly trapped if either of the two women were between him and the door, but both was just plain overkill. "Ladies, as much as I  _appreciate_  the attention," He managed to keep most...some…he  _almost_  sounded not nervous as he took a step back. "I'd like to point out that — and this is me saying it — this is a bad idea."

"I don't think so." Koala spoke, her voice unexpectedly soft as she came up to stand beside her apparently sister-in-arms. "In fact, I think it's one of the better ideas I've ever had." she closed her eyes and shivered. " _Almost_  as good as the one you had, that made me want to do this."

"That goes for me too," Sandersonia murmured, stepping forward with Koala following suit, which prompted Cross to slowly back away from the pair. His eye twitching due to the amazon's hips rolling in a way that was making him feel  _very_  conflicted. "So, why are you hesitating? Most men would kill for a chance at what you're being offered."

"I'm not most guys."

"We know~."/"We know." came the immediate response in stereo, one sensual and the other affectionate.

Thinking quickly, he added, "And it wouldn't be right, 'cause I know what you've gone through and…"

Cross trailed off as the women froze, both of them staring at him with expression that had morphed from ' _good times'_  to pale horror and very deep hurt. It took a half-second for him to realize he'd accidentally harpooned the obvious self-esteem weak-spot for women who'd suffered as they had — which was a big red button labeled ' _damaged goods'_  — and grimaced as he hastily tried to backtrack. "Nonono wait, I don't mean like  _that!_  I-I mean, I don't want to force you guys!"

That made them blink, then turn to look at each other. Koala snorted, before breaking down into giddy giggles while Sandersonia smiled  _very_  widely and returned her gaze to him. "I believe you've got the roles reversed there, Cross. Though, the same  _does_  hold true for you."

"Heehee, yeah," Koala snickered, wiping her eyes before regarding Cross with a soft smile that carried a hint of snark. "I mean, we're the ones that pulled you in here. Don't assume just because you're a guy that you're the be-all end-all for things like this."

"We want this," Sandersonia stated, her tone firm and confident. "We want  _you_. If for nothing else but to thank you for what you've done…and what you're going to do." A soft laugh escaped her lips, and she crossed an arm across her waist as she looked away and added in a low voice, "Honestly, I just assumed you'd object because…compared to Hancock…"

Being a Voice of Anarchy, by way of unrepentant honesty, Cross couldn't help but grimace and admitted, "Erm... in all fairness, while I'll admit Hancock has traditional beauty, I've…kind of always liked you too?"

Sandersonia blinked and looked back at Cross in surprise. "Even with my mouth?"

"That…actually plays a big part in it."

Sandersonia's eyes widened. Then she matched Koala's giggling fit while Cross thought for a second, before his expression flattened and he stated, "Dammit, should have realized that  _before_  I said it…"

"Your appreciation for ' _big mouths'_  aside," He blinked and nearly jumped out of his skin upon realizing that he'd lost track of Koala, and she'd taken the opportunity to move behind him. Spinning on his heel, he found the revolutionary intruding on his personal space…which also meant he smelled something perfume-like that was making him feel even more conflicted. "Are there any other excuses rattling around in your head?"

He pursed his lips, before deciding with a fair bit of reticence to drop a trump card, and replied with an embarrassed murmur, "I've…never done it before, and I was hoping to save it for someone special…?"

He barely caught the twitch in Koala's eye, which practically broadcast her thought of ' _bullshit'_  on a metaphorical SBS. Though whether it was his chaste status — which  _was_  the truth — or him holding out for 'Miss Right' rather than 'Miss Right Now', he didn't know. But then the orange-haired woman lowered her head, hiding her face under the rim of her hat before giving him a swift kick in the feels by asking tremulously, "But…can't  _we_  be special for you?"

Cross groaned, both due to the the fact that he was 70% sure Koala was manipulating him, and because it was  _working_  in spite of that. "That's not fair to me…'cause either way I answer, I'm still fucked."

The facade cracked as Koala chuckled, lifting her head enough for Cross to catch her smiling. "Pfft! Really? You're punning  _now?_ "

"I'm trapped in a room with two beautiful women planning to rock the building's foundation with me," he riposted quickly, his words coming out at a faster cadence than normal. "So pardon me if my adrenaline's got me on Cloud Nine!"

Suddenly, a pair of smooth arms wrapped across his chest from behind and he stiffened as an amused voice breathed in his ear, "Trust me, Cross, you're not there  _yet_." Sandersonia's hold on him tightened, not in a restraining way, but in an embrace that supported the sincerity in her next words. "And I empathize with wanting your first time to be special…which is why I want my  _real_  first time, the only first that I will  **ever**  count, to be with you."

Now having an amorous amazon pressing herself against his back, Cross started shivering, though it wasn't out of cold or fear. At the same time, Koala stepped forward and caused a critical hit to his willpower by closing in and pressing her chest against his while smiling warmly. "That should tell you just how special the two of us think you are, Cross."

_That_  drew a hard wince from Cross and he glanced aside, unwilling to meet the Revolutionary's earnest gaze. "But… but I'm  _not_ special though," he whispered, barely any energy in his voice. "I'm basically  _normal_. Things like this… don't happen to guys like me."

Koala cocked an eyebrow, the corner of her lips quirking up as she took hold of one gauntleted hand. "Normal guys also don't stand up to wannabe Gods of Lightning either. Normal guys don't stand up to the world itself. Don't stand up to Death. And then tell all of the above to go fuck themselves."

"The Lightning God bit  _really_  got me going, you know," Cross' cheeks burned when a forked tongue flicked his ear. "Afterwards, when it hit me just how damn impressive that was."

"Ah...heh...so, amazons dig scars?"

"You tell me, Cross: what's my people's standard for beauty again?"

Cross was an unusual hotblooded man and an adrenaline junkie. But even that couldn't hold up to a dual assault like this for much longer. His hoarse voice making his weakening resolve obvious, he tossed out, "We… shouldn't do this."

He felt Sandersonia still, then she let out a sigh in defeat as her arms slackened, and Cross felt a mixed wave of relief and — far more overwhelmingly — regret.

Until Koala leaned into him with half-lidded eyes and a ' _gotcha!'_  grin. "That, is not a ' _no'_."

"Koala—" the amazon started in a despondent tone.

"He said ' _shouldn't'_. Just like how I  _shouldn't_  be a revolutionary, or you both  _shouldn't_  be pirates, neh?"

The resulting pleased hiss amped Cross' adrenaline back up again as Sandersonia's hold re-tightened.

"' _Should not'_  is not the same as ' _do not'._  It's not ' _this is wrong'_  or ' _stop'_. We do things we shouldn't all the time, and never regret a moment of it. Isn't that right, Cross?" Koala leaned in, head raised to keep her gaze locked with the taller pirate while her face filled the entirety of Cross' vision, and her breath warmed his lips. "Tonight. You and us. No strings attached. Until you  _do_  say stop. Any last words?"

Words failing him for one of the few times in his life, Cross could only quietly say, "We… _really_  shouldn't."

"But we're doing it anyways~." Koala declared before she rose up on the balls of her feet, pressing her lips to his, and Cross went lightheaded as he started matching her motions. For perhaps the first and only time, a Straw Hat genuinely surrendered, though the stakes were far from as severe as other occasions that pushed a crewmember of the future Pirate King to the brink.

He dimly registered his coat being peeled off, though it was an afterthought that didn't become obvious until he realized he was holding Koala in his armored arms. His eyes opened at that point, to see Koala's already were, and he felt her mouth form a smile before breaking off. He blinked a bit dumbly at the thin trail of spit which quickly broke as Koala licked her lips and offered a pleased, "Nice."

Before he could respond, she pushed him back, hard enough to knock him off balance and send him into a fall. Only to land on top of a pair of firm thighs, while a two rather large,  _obvious_  sources of smooth warmth pressed against his upper-back. While he realized he'd landed on the bed and in Sandersonia's lap, her arms wrapped around him again and he glanced from side-to-side to find that their relative heights meant her stiff, cherry-red nipples were poking over the top of his shoulders. Then he looked up to see a woman who redefined plus-sized smiling down at him. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah," Cross admitted, eyes flicking away briefly due to catching movement and seeing that Koala was pulling her own shirt off and exposing her own generous chest. Breath catching slightly, he found himself  _wanting_  to find out how the two girls felt in his hands and started to grin eagerly.

But when he unlocked his right gauntlet, his smile froze and he stopped, eyes widening as he took in his hand. Remembered what was  _beneath_  the metal, covered in bandages to hide—!

His hands clenched into tight fists as the old injuries suddenly took on a new and much crueler twist. "That son of a pyrite-sucking bug-zapper…" he hissed with an ugly look. "I can't—"

"Hey, none of that." Koala took ahold of his right hand, which brought his attention up to her beatific smile. "You can do  _enough_ , and that's all that matters."

"Plus," Sandersonia added with an audible smirk, "We can just make up for it by having a  _lot_  of fun, right?"

His foul mood pushed back by the dual positivity, Cross watched as the two women fiddled with the clasps holding his remaining armor pieces in place, silently appreciating them even more before a thought occurred to him. "Hey. Do either of you have—"

"Nope." Koala replied amicably. "But I'm as safe as Hancock's underwear drawer."

"Same here."

"Ah…huh." Cross replied as his first gauntlet was laid on the ground. "That might…I mean, one or two would help for a practice round, just to get used to this."

"Don't worry, we have  _lots_  of time to work out any kinks." To Cross' incredulous shock, concern, and excitement, Koala waggled her eyebrows as his other gauntlet was slipped off his arm. "So don't worry about running out of steam."

Sandersonia shifted behind Cross, and he fell backwards again onto the incredibly fluffy bed. Now looking at the upside-down visage of a very tall topless woman whose face was framed by a curtain of green-hair, his earlier smile returned and was matched by Sandersonia as she said, "My turn!" and bent down.

If there was one thing Cross had never expected to experience on the Grandline, it was being given a Spiderman-Mary Jane style French-kiss by someone with a forked tongue. And besides being wholly unique, it was just as amazing as the earlier liplock with Koala. Who he heard chuckling as she fiddled with his greaves and slowly pulled them off. While it was obvious considering the nature of what was happening, Cross' eyes still bugged when the front of his pants were given a rub and something that had gotten a whole lot of bruises thanks to an irate princess was now receiving some positive attention.

He gasped for air as Sandersonia lifted away, and immediately looked down to where Koala was kneeling on the floor between his legs, lower-body conspicuously hidden from view since his legs were hanging off the edge of the bed. The orangette was smiling in approval as she opened the flap and the bulge in his pants turned into an underwear pup-tent, and said, "Ready, Boa?"

"Oh yeah," the snake-Zoan replied, shifting to the side and laying down on her stomach next to Cross with an eager murmur of, "Lets see the goods!"

Cross would have paid more attention to the fact that he was about to be exposed before two half-naked women, except he realized that Sandersonia had beaten him and Koala to the punch, because he was staring at the amazon's large, firm and—most important of all— _naked_  backside, which was less than a foot from his head. He heard laughter and found the girls smiling at him, eyes twinkling as Sandersonia said, "Like what you see?"

The best he could manage was a wheeze and a weak nod.

"Good, 'cause it's time to repay the favor." Koala, forgoing pulling his underwear down, instead reached through the hole in front and grasped his length in her strong and  _surprisingly_  soft hand. He tensed up at the touch and as she pulled his manhood out and unveiled it before her and Sandersonia's eyes. Not being an egomaniac, Cross hadn't been expecting either woman to start worshiping the obelisk jutting out of his waist, but he was relieved as they wore matching smiles of approval while taking in his spear, which was on the upper-end of average. A fact he was aware of because  _nobody_  could room with seven other guys and  _not_  get flashed once in awhile.

"Again, nice, Cross." Koala murmured pleasantly, before glancing at Sandersonia and asking, "You want to be first?"

"Oh yes," she replied with a sultry smile. "But  _after_  we both get a taste."

Koala blinked and asked, "As in, take turns?"

Sandersonia's smile widened and to Koala's shock, the greenette moved in and gave  _her_  a kiss. Her cheeks flushed even brighter, the revolutionary felt the amazon hum pleasantly against her mouth before murmuring, "If you think we were  _only_  going to 'come' into this room together, have I got a surprise for  _you~_."

"Habba?" Koala offered intelligently, stunned by the unexpected but definitely not unpleasant intimacy. "But, we're…you're a—"

"Amazon? As in, from the island of nothing but women?"

The snarky reply brought both girls' attention to Cross, who was pushed up on his elbows and grinning shamelessly. His grin turned strained as their expressions flattened, before both of them glanced at his manhood and found it had upgraded from 'ready and willing' to  _very_  able. Meeting each others' eyes and sharing conspiratorial looks, Sandersonia chuckled, "His mouth's still getting him in trouble."

"Uh-huh." Koala nodded with an overly put-upon sigh, though her expression swiftly became just as impish. "So let's see if we can silence the Voice of Anarchy."

As one, the girls descended and Cross' breathing deepened just from  _watching_  the two of them move closer to his dick, mouths open and tongues lolling out. Koala touched down first, and he tensed up at the rush of a warm and wet tongue sliding along the underside of his shaft. Then Sandersonia's longer and thinner tongue wrapped around the base and Cross bade goodnight to coherency by collapsing back with a groan while his dick was given a taste test by two beautiful women.

Then he glanced over to the amazon rump resting next to his head. And noticed that Sandersonia was not completely naked, as she was wearing some kind of vest that left her chest exposed, but covered her back. Reminded of how he was going into this dry, while at least one of his partners was starting from a non-neutral position, Cross reached out and laid his palm flat on one firm cheek. While he couldn't  _feel_  their bodies, that didn't mean he couldn't touch them, and proceeded to grip and mold Sandersonia's glutes in an exploratory way that indicated he wasn't copping a feel for his benefit.

Sandersonia tugged the loose skin covering Cross' shaft up and down, her mouth open in a wide smile as she primed his pump while Koala focused her attention on the tip of his prick. Then she tensed up at the feeling of soft cloth against one of her cheeks, which started digging into and lightly squeezing one of her best assets in a way that seemed strange to her.

Until she realized Cross was experimenting with  _her_ , to see if she liked him touching her and where she liked it most. Being reminded of the fact that she was with a man, both willingly and one who actually cared about her pleasure, made something melt inside Sandersonia and her eyes closed as she let out an approving moan. Moving closer, she upped the ante on her oral assault by wrapping her lips around half of Cross' shaft and shaking her head like she was slowly denying something. When she was in fact affirming that she would  _never_  regret the events of the night.

Then came a small hum, and she saw that Koala had stopped teasing the tip to give her a curious look. Sandersonia's response was to lower her eyes and smile around a mouthful of dick, to which Koala nodded and ' _ah'_ ed in understanding. Then the revolutionary's eyes lit up, and she lowered her head to the otherside of Cross' manhood, and Sandersonia felt their lips touch. Her upper to Koala's lower, and vice-versa, with his shaft between them both. Within a moment, their motions synced and the two of them used their open mouths to pleasure their lover's manhood.

Cross didn't need to raise his head to know what the girls were doing, because inexperience aside, there wasn't much that could possibly mimic the sensation of two girls stroking him off with their lips. And it was a good thing he didn't raise his head, because it would mean his attempts to restrain himself by thinking of advanced trig, Luffy's appetite, or Kureha in a bikini would be totally worthless. As it was, his fondling of the amazon's backside was put on hold because he was gripping it like a sexual ' _oh jesus!'_  handle and loudly panting for air as his hips started to buck.

Koala hummed in tandem with Sandersonia, enjoying herself immensely as she rubbed her lips on Cross' dick, thinking with some amusement about the streaks that would be left behind if she or 'Sonia were wearinf lipstick. Until a slight pressure against her lower-lip, a pulse that moved through the underside of his shaft made her blink, then her eyes widened as a warm goo started coating her lower-lip. Pulling back, she ignored Sandersonia's questioning ' _hmm?'_  to see that there was a very thin stream of semi-clear fluid leaking from the tip of Cross' dick. A brief moment to lick the salty-sweet film at the corner of her mouth confirmed the nature of what she was seeing and tasting, while Cross' throbbed angrily from what was obviously a stubbornly restrained release.

Looking away from the swollen manhood to the face of the man that it belonged to, Koala stated with some amusement, "You know, girls end up getting jaw-cramps from doing this for too long, so there's no need to hold back."

Oral assault temporarily on hold, because Sandersonia had likewise broken off to look at him, Cross replied through heavy breaths, "Yeah…but, I wasn't…didn't want to….do  _that_  too fast…"

Koala cocked an eyebrow incredulously. "You  _do_  know we're trying to get you off, right?" Cross' cheeks seemed to redden even further, while Koala idly licked her lips again, since the flavor of his seed was definitely not-unpleasant. Glancing at Sandersonia, she asked, "You want to make sure there won't be a mess?"

The amazon turned her eyes onto the evidence of Cross' nearing release, and her cheeks deepened to a scarlet hue as sent her tongue out to scoop up some and bring it back to her mouth. After a quick swallow, she replied huskily, "You better do it."

"Why? You don't like the taste?"

Sandersonia shook her head. "No. If he cums in  _my_  mouth, there won't be any left to share with you."

Koala's eyes widened while Cross let out a strangled gurgle. "Whoa. You like it that much?"

Again, the amazon shook her head, her lips curling up as she murmured, "No…well,  _yes_ , but mostly because I  _want_  it."

Koala nodded in understanding, before looking at Cross out of the corner of her eye, and smirking when he stiffened at noticing her puckish expression. "Well then, sounds like he's hoarding treasure and needs to be thoroughly  _pillaged_. But don't worry…" Koala leaned down, smiling as Sandersonia anticipated her desire and met the revolutionary for another kiss, which ended faster than before and with the orangette dragging the verdette's tongue out before murmuring, "I'll share the loot."

Again the two focused their attentions on Cross' manhood, with Sandersonia looping her tongue around the shaft once more while Koala got to the point of the matter. This time, she gave the swollen knob a kiss on the tip, which deepened as she let the smooth skin slide across her upper-lip, until she passed the ridge and his cap was fully enveloped.

Then she felt Sandersonia's prehensile appendage brush her lips, and she pulled back slightly until the edge of his crown was exposed. As though they'd practiced it, which they  _had_  after a fashion, the pair went to work pleasuring Cross to make him give up the goods. Koala focused on bobbing her head and insistently suckling his tip, while Sandersonia cinched tightly and teasingly wriggled around the sensitive edge.

The amazon honestly felt like she might have been flying higher than even Cross was right now. It wasn't the first time she had a man in a helpless position — much less an influential and sometimes infuriating one — but those were times where the satisfaction she felt came after  _breaking_  their bones, as opposed to  _jumping_  them. Now, she'd  _chosen_  to be with this man, and  _wanted_  him to enjoy himself, just as much as he wanted to please her. Which he'd already done emotionally and mentally, and thus she wanted to translate those feelings into physical bliss to help him understand how much she appreciated everything he'd done.

She smiled in anticipation and amusement as her ass started vibrating, because Cross' hand was shaking where he was grabbing her hard. Not hard enough to be uncomfortable, and in fact it felt even better as his fingers  _really_  dug in, and she wondered if she could predict when he'd finally give up. Before she could start a mental countdown clock however, he gripped her ass like he was clinging to the edge of a cliff and let out a hoarse shout. Her grip loosened due to his dick suddenly swelling, while Koala's eyes clamped shut and she let out a muffled ' _Mmm!'_.

The adorable way the revolutionary's nose scrunched up was somewhat at odds with the fact that she was making such a cute expression because she'd sucked a guy off and was getting a mouthful of spunk. But Sandersonia didn't give a flying Eneru's ass about that, because she wasn't going to miss out on any part of her  _chosen_  first, and quickly unwrapped her tongue before moving close enough to brush her nose against Koala's cheek.

Koala waited for a moment until she was sure the eruption was over, carefully making sure she didn't accidentally short-change her partner-in-lust by swallowing some of the money(shot) Cross had surrendered to her. But it was  _really_  tempting, if only to clean off some of the sizable sticky mess coating her tongue, teeth, and the roof of her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked at Sandersonia, who was ready and waiting with a manic smile that practically screamed the amazon's inner-thoughts of, ' _gimme-gimme-gimme!'_

Koala kept her lips tight to make sure nothing spilled as she pulled up, and the second she was clear, Sandersonia mashed their mouths together and sent her tongue dancing through the wad Cross had shot. Koala sighed in relief as Sandersonia quickly took her share, before gulping down what remained, since the Voice of Anarchy's flavor was pretty pleasing to her palate too.

Cross panted for air, staring at the ceiling with the expression of a man who'd just had his… _mind_  blown. Yes…his mind. He quickly recovered due to the sounds of lewd moans and slurps, and assumed due to a deluge of smut he'd partaken in before being spirited from his home that he was missing something intensely sexy. Arms shaking slightly from post-orgasm ticks, he pushed up on his elbows and stared at the two women who were passionately making out. He wanted to say it was like they were trying to eat each other's faces, except he knew what they were  _actually_  eating, which is why he kept his mouth shut and his dick responded to the visual stimulus by remaining at attention.

Koala parted from Sandersonia, both of them wearing mutual expressions of ' _loving this'_  before turning to Cross. Who was watching them with an intensity that would only be rivaled by Nami if she'd been turned into a cat and found a solid gold mouse. Giggling in stereo, the revolutionary quipped, "Well, that's one stash cleaned out. What else can we plunder from you, Cross?"

Something about that comment made Cross' eye twitch and he opined, "I don't care if I'm pantsless or not, I  _will_  be out that door in a heartbeat if anyone brings up plundering my booty."

Koala let out a groan while Sandersonia rolled her eyes and opined. "Trust me,  _that_  won't be happening tonight unless you've got any strength left for a few encores. And even if it did, you can count me right out."

Cross opened his mouth, but then closed it as his handhold disappeared, due to Sandersonia turning to the side and sitting up. She looked down at him, and Cross found himself unable to speak as the amazingly powerful, beautiful pirate regarded him with a soft smile and an air of vulnerability. "Because if I'm doing it with you, I want to do it  _properly_."

Having recovered entirely, Cross sat up as well, while Koala stood up and kneeled onto the bed behind Sandersonia. He noted but didn't point out that the revolutionary had stripped bare at some point, as all his attention was focused on the amazon who was exposing herself emotionally as well as physically. He reached out to take one of her hands in his, though he wouldn't be  _him_  if he kept things serious all the time, which is why he replied, "I'd say ' _be gentle with me'_  but I don't think that'll be a problem."

Sandersonia chuckled and gave his fingers a gentle squeeze. "No, it won't. Because I want you on top, okay?"

Cross' curiosity ran through the possible reasons for that, with the most obvious being so Chopper wouldn't have to write a coroner's report which included the words ' _crushed pelvis'_. Until he  _really_  looked at Sandersonia and the aura of pure trust and desire she was radiating. An image came to his head — from a movie, or a book, or elsewhere — of a woman asking to be with a man she wanted, to erase the memories of the one she  _hadn't_  wanted. A determination to spit in the eye of whoever had been with Sandersonia before him filled Cross, and he resolved to do well enough to delete whatever remained of those bastards from existence as he clasped her hand in both of his and said, "Don't worry.  _I_  will be gentle."

Sandersonia smiled, a faint glimmer in the corner of her eye was quickly wiped away before she whispered gratefully, "I know."

There was silence for a few moments, before a pointed, " _ahem?"_  brought the pirates' attention to the revolutionary, who looked exasperated, but was still smiling as she said, "I thought we agreed that nobody was going to go out and buy any rings in the morning?"

Sandersonia laughed lightly. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I can't get something that I'll remember for a  _long_  time after."

Cross gave a half-smile at that, before glancing down at his t-shirt and boxers and saying, "Heh, looks like I'm a bit overdressed for the occasion."

"Oh yeah," Koala grinned as she got on all fours and crawled up his body. "We'll have to take care of that. Starting with…"

Her hand came up and Cross exclaimed, ' _Hey!'_  when she flicked the bill of his hat and knocked it off his head.

"That." Snickering with amusement, she pulled off her own and tossed it off the side of the bed, before running her eyes across his body and said, "Now, let's take care of the rest…"

-0-

Vivi narrowed her eyes, lips pursed in concern, if not outright worry as she looked for the crew's co-communications officer. She'd been in the middle of talking to Carue when he'd quacked in mid-speech. A quick check confirmed that none of the animals were talking either, prompting a search for Cross and Soundbite. As she returned to the Sunny and headed for the Crow's nest, the princess wondered where the pair had gone.

Materializing inside, she spotted one of the two sitting on a table with Lassoo laying in front of it, and said, " _There_  you are—" then gasped upon realizing that Soundbite was sitting on a Seastone manacle. "Oh  _Set!_  Soundbite, what happened—!"

Lassoo immediately jumped up before she'd taken a few steps, and to her shock, growled at her while Soundbite frantically shook his head with a fearful expression. That gave her pause, and the Gun-dog pointed his nose to the transceiver. Or more precisely, the Tone-Dial sitting in front of it. Hesitantly, she reached for the shell and was rewarded with both animals nodding in affirmation, and picked it up.

" _To anyone who gets this—quit squirming, Soundbite—!"_

" _COME ON_ ,  **hurry-hurry!** "

"— _Know that he's sitting on this seastone of his own free will, and that he is ONLY to be moved by Cross, and Cross alone—"_

" _ **AND THAT ANYONE ELSE**_  who tries WILL SPEAK SIGN-LANGUAGE  **with an** _ **accent,**_ _BECAUSE I SWEAR_ **I'LL MAKE THEM DEAF and rip their fingers clean—** _ **oh crap!"**_

There was a pause in the recording of the two animals frantic warning before Soundbite screeched, "OH GOD, THEY'RE STARTING!  _PUT-ME-ON, PUT-ME-ON, PUT-ME-ON—"_

His voice cut out, though there was a brief shuffling sound followed by a ' _woof'_  before the message ended. Vivi slowly turned her head to regard the animals with a studious expression, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she wondered what Cross was doing by himself.

Then a suspicion formed. That Cross  _wasn't_ by himself. And the question might not be  _what_  he was doing.

At the same time an ex-princess' eye started twitching, elsewhere the Straw Hat's gunny froze in mid-step, eyes wide and expression blank. The cloud-fox on her shoulder gave her a worried look and a ' _murr'_  before rubbing her cheek, and Conis shook her head.

"I'm okay, Su." she replied honestly, though something in her voice set her partner's fur standing on end as the normally rather beatific angel looked around with a very annoyed expression. "I just…sense something…a feeling in my gut. Of some kind of  _disturbance…_ "

-0-

Cross swallowed loudly as he took stock.

He was on hands and knees, nude save for the bandages wrapped around his limbs. Underneath him, green hair spread out across a large pillow and even more exposed than he was, an amazon was regarding him with warm and welcoming smile. And laying next to them both was a naked revolutionary who was grinning with sinful anticipation.

He recalled how the pair had said this was a one-time thing, and it would end the moment he said he'd had enough. And thanks to a sudden intense case of nerves, there was a very real urge to do exactly that. But then he thought about what would happen otherwise, not physically, but emotionally if he did go all the way with Sandersonia and Koala. Especially the former, who wanted to be his introduction to mutual bliss. That helped shore-up his resolve, just enough to croak out, "R…ready?"

"Been ready," Sandersonia affirmed, her eyes flicking towards his manhood where it was jutting out of his groin and hanging over her mons, before returning to meet his gaze. Which was frankly far different that she'd been expecting, given how he'd eventually consented and had  _supposedly_  fully committed himself to this. Carefully keeping her face inviting while her internal curiosity demanded an answer, she reached up and gently cupped Cross' cheek, which reddened under her touch while his eyes lowered as a little of the tension bled out of him.

However, her Observation Haki told her there was a  _lot_  of tension left, and Cross' body was practically humming with nervous energy. And while it wasn't full on mind reading, Cross' thoughts, feelings,  _spirit_  were awash with a desire to do right by her, as opposed to simply  _doing_  her, and a fear of messing up somehow that bordered on phobic. She blinked at that, surprised by the startling lack of confidence from a man who was always in control, had a plan, had a way to succeed no matter the—.

'— _oh,'_ Sandersonia's thoughts ground to a halt as realization blindsided her.

The realization that fear was the reason  _why_  he came up with those plans. The realization that for all his bravado, Cross was painfully aware of all the ways something could go wrong, and terrified of something happening which  _could_  have been prevented if he wasn't careful.

Cross' breathing was becoming steady, when he noticed a moment of confusion cross Sandersonia's face, before her eyes widened. Then she smiled gently, her voice full of understanding as she whispered, "Cross…you should know, I didn't have any expectations about tonight."

He cringed at that, while Koala stared at her in surprise. "Y-yeah, I know it won't be much—"

"Not what I meant." She denied while giving his cheek an affectionate rub. "I didn't expect anything, because I  _knew_  that whatever we did would be amazing. And that didn't change just because of your inexperience. In fact," her smile widened. "That makes it even  _better_  for me, and I've never been more certain that I'm going to  _love_  this."

Something tight in Cross' chest, a knot of tension unwound at that. Relief relaxed his body, except for one obvious part, and he nodded before whispering, "Alright, 'Sonia…"

Sandersonia smiled as she pulled her hand away from Cross' face and down to his shoulder, while bringing her other hand up to match it's twin. Satisfied that she was prepared, Cross lowered himself until his length was pointed straight at the intended goal, and slowly moved forward, only to stop as they both jerked when his head touched her nether lips. Their eyes met and the pair shared a laugh that was giddy and a little on edge. Which helped ease a bit of their stress as they looked down again.

Again the tip touched the folds of her inner lips. Then slid between them, and Cross' breathing deepened as the sides of his swollen cap were 'tickled' by her folds brushing against it.

Sandersonia's eyes fluttered, and her breath caught in her throat as the head of his spear dug slightly into her inner-wall, making her fingers twitch and tighten on his wiry muscles.

Cross gasped quietly as he started to sink, watching as his ridge disappeared from view, legs shaking from the wet, smooth grip enveloping him.

Sandersonia's head dropped back, her eyes clenching and a low moan escaping as the hardness, the  _heat_ of his dick forcing her nethers apart made her body temperature skyrocket.

Cross counted to ten as he continued to slowly penetrate the shaking amazon, not that it distracted him from the fact that his dick was being shoved into a velvet vice, and earlier nervousness aside, he was loving every second of it.

The ridge separating the swollen bulb of Cross' manhood from the shaft rubbed a sensitive spot along Sandersonia's interior, which made her lower-back arch as she cried out, "C-Cross!"

He grunted, forcing himself to ignore the pleasured cry of the beautiful woman he was only half-way inside of, since he was already struggling against the overwhelming pleasure of her sex squeezing, pulsing,  _moving_  around him. A thought that going slow was making him  _more_  sensitive came to Cross and falling back a little on his mindset of ' _don't fuck up!'_ , he took the obvious solution.

Sandersonia was not and never would be a weak warrior, though she would occasionally need help beating back the fears and helplessness of her past. The scream that leapt out of her mouth when Cross suddenly buried himself completely in her body was very un-amazon-like, if one-hundred percent justified since it wasn't a borne of fright, but simple surprise. Which soon morphed into acceptance since her groin was already starting to  _burn_  in a way that made her want to beg for some gasoline as she shuddered and whimpered, "Oh  _Gods!_ "

"Ho...holy fu…" Cross panted heavily, mind spinning from the intensity of being buried to the hilt inside a searing hot velvet glove, which was damn-near strangling his manhood. Sandersonia's quivering excited him, almost as much as feeling the evidence of her own delight dripping off his sack, which was pressed firmly against the smooth skin underneath her entrance. It nearly offset the restraint he hoped to gain by giving her the remaining inches of his dick in one go, though thankfully he reined his desires back a bit and breathed heavily, "It feels  _good_ …"

"Yeah! Yeah, it  _does!_ " Sandersonia moaned, her voice high as she affirmed yet again that this was what she wanted,  _who_  she wanted and accepted with no reservations. And he'd wanted her, accepted her, and now she had him. Buried deep and twitching, which was like flicking the starter-switch on a race-car to her hormones, and made her hands clench like she was revving a Harley.

Cross had managed to catch his breath, when Sandersonia's hands squeezed his shoulders hard, nails digging in and catching him off guard as her legs came up at the same time and wrapped tightly around his waist. A forceful squeeze from both locations made him balk as he wondered if he was going to need a cast over his waist and arms, before Sandersonia's depths  _clamped_  down and she let out a low, throaty  _moan_  that reverberated around the room. It took a second for him to realize what was happening, and when it sank in that he was balls-deep inside a woman in the throes of ecstasy, he was completely dumbstruck.

Which was one of the reasons he didn't immediately lose  _his_  restraint and join her in release, despite watching as the verdette's chest and cheeks flushed to a tomato-like pallor while she made a picture-perfect O-face. After all, he wouldn't have believed  _himself_  if told that the first girl he did it with would have a loud and obvious orgasm the moment he was inside, before he'd even started moving.

The waves spread and thinned out, leaving Sandersonia breathless as she opened her eyes, regarding the toned body and shocked expression of her only true male ' _lover'_. Before she could say a word, Koala's surprised voice exclaiming, "Holy crap, did you cum  _already?!_ " reminded the amazon of the third member to this tryst. Turning to the orangette who was gaping at her with a flabbergasted expression, Sandersonia smiled weakly and gave a quick nod.

After a moment of silence while that sank in, Koala snorted and covered her mouth with her hand. "Pffheeheehee! I-I never would have believed it, if I hadn't seen it!" Her eyes squeezed shut as great belly-laughs burst out, the revolutionary exclaimed, "Hahahaha! It-It's gotta be, the  _first_  time  _ever_ , that the virgin  _girl_  was the one who didn't even last a minute!"

At that, Sandersonia giggled, which was almost lost over Koala's laughter, though Cross felt the shakes radiating through her body before she said, "Yeah, but it's not a bad thing in this case, 'cause the fun doesn't have to stop."

At that, Cross chuckled and said, "Well, that takes a little bit of pressure off of me— _hee!_ " the last word ended in a wheeze as Sandersonia flexed a few  _choice_  muscles, which made Cross' eyes narrow while she batted her eyes coquettishly. "…off of me, but I'll still do my best to hold back."

"I'd appreciate that." Sandersonia returned gratefully, her eyes drifting down to where they were joined, before one of her hands followed suit and she started teasing her labia. Feeling Cross' shaft between her fingers, the amazon's voice turned huskier as she murmured, "But, don't strain yourself, Cross. I don't  _just_  want you, so much as I want  _all_  of you. Got it?"

Cross nodded, throat tight and words escaping him while Sandersonia regarded him with half-lidded eyes. Which fluttered as he pulled his hips back, removing some of his sword from her sheathe, then closed when he pushed forward and returned it again. Back-and-forth slowly, until a rhythm was found that made them moan in tandem.

Koala bit her lip as she, somewhat idly, fingered herself while Cross drove his dick into Sandersonia's willing nethers. While she wasn't necessarily a voyeur, the revolutionary would dare  _anyone_  to watch these two go at it and not get turned-on as hell. She would have felt a  _little_  guilty about it, had she not been invited, especially because from a certain perspective it seemed like the pair were making love rather than engaging in a bit of mutual stress-relief. But that had changed as the pair's tryst evolved from moment to moment.

From mutual moaning with closed eyes, to meeting each other's gazes with half-smiles between almost laughing gasps, their expressions slowly turning into grimaces of shared pleasure before Sandersonia reached up and held Cross' face in both hands, pulling him down and rising up to meet him in a searing kiss while her legs — which hadn't lost their grip on his pistoning waist — started to tighten again. Circling her clit with her forefinger as she watched the two lovers near the edge, Koala felt herself wind-up in preparation for release as well, brought about by anticipation for her turn with the Voice of Anarchy.

While being fluent in French didn't  _quite_  translate into the unique dialect Cross and Sandersonia were using, he certainly found said expertise helpful as he thoroughly answered the amazon's needy moans and expectant hums with numerous affirmations, and all while trying to put her thin and wriggling appendage into a submission hold. However, that wasn't enough to distract her from noticing him nearing the end of his rope, as she broke their liplock during a particularly shaky withdrawal and blurted out, "Oh Gods! You're close!?"

"Yeah! Getting there!" He affirmed as he thrust down, harder than he'd intended though it did add emphasis to his statement.

Sandersonia's arms immediately came up, crossing his shoulders and the back of his neck to pull them cheek-to-cheek, and making him  _feel_  as much as  _hear_  her moan, "I want it! I  **need**  it!  _Give it to me!_ "

Cross was a hot-blooded young man, who'd largely disregarded the 346 ways for guys to enjoy themselves since coming to the Blues, let alone the Grand Line. But, he  _was_  a guy and one who appreciated and was attracted to the fairer sex. Thus, like any other man would in a similar situation with a beautiful woman clinging to him and begging for his release, he let go of the reins and dropped down, pinning Sandersonia's hips to the bed as she got exactly what she asked for.

If Sandersonia had any idea how good it would feel to be with a guy  _by choice_ , after several admittedly pleasant encounters with some women back in Amazon Lily, she might have left the island some time ago. Though more than likely, it was because of  _who_  she'd chosen as much as anything else, which just meant that she may very well have hunted Cross down before he ever reached Enies Lobby and taken him on the ride of his life. Because she came hard enough to see stars just from being given his shrinkwrap, but when he bottomed out and let out a primal growl in her ear at the same time something  _else_  was let out inside her groin, she had to grit her teeth and fight to remain conscious as she reached another, higher peak. Arcs of fire were streaking across her skin and renewed with every surge of molten heat into her open and accepting core, making her cry out blissfully while she took everything he had to give.

The two remained locked that way for several moments after the obvious mutual orgasm ended. Muscles tense and breathing heavily into the other's ears as they each came to grips with what happened, and  _who_  they'd been gripping when they came. Sandersonia was the first to recover her senses, and her arms unwound, easing her back down onto the bed, though she made damn sure the 'belt' she was using to keep Cross buried to the hilt stayed where it was. Laying back on the sheets again, she smiled at the blond who's locks were clinging to his sweat-stained brow and offered a sincere, "Thank you, Cross."

Cross returned her smile, albeit with a bit more weariness as he replied, "It was my pleasure, Sandersonia."

"Mine too~."

The lovers jerked in surprise and turned to see Koala, flushed cheeks surrounding an ear-to-ear smile and obviously diddling herself as she purred, "That was  _amazing_. I swear if I didn't know better, this wasn't a first time for either of you!"

Cross blushed and felt very pleased by that, while Sandersonia chuckled and offered a small half-smile. "Well it was. And it was the best first time I could have ever  **asked**  for."

"Glad to hear it," Cross returned amicably, before giving Koala an apologetic grimace as he noted some definitive shrinkage down below. "But, just so you know, I might need a minute to—"

How Cross had forgotten that Koala was New World bullshit, he didn't know, but would blame it on the amazing sex he'd just had rather than any deficient mental faculties. It didn't change the fact that between one blink and the next, the horny orangette disappeared from view and Cross suddenly found himself buried in marshmallow heaven due to an unexpected weight on his back.

Sandersonia let out an ' _EH?!'_  when Cross faceplanted between her breasts, her eyes widening when she saw Koala laying across their soon-to-be mutual lover's back with a shit-eating grin. Before she could ask, the revolutionary chirped, "Break time is  _wasting_  time!" and immediately started poking Cross' back in a few choice spots, then sent one hand wriggling between his and Sandersonia's stomachs and towards their groins. A moment later, the orangette's plan became crystal clear to the amazon and presumably Cross as well, judging by his reaction.

Cross' half-second of confusion hadn't yet morphed into panic at the threat of suffocation, when a series of pokes and prods put both those emotions on the back burner as his body reflexively jerked and twitched. Then Koala's hand, because who  _else_  could it have been, slid across his stomach, palm down until she reached his groin. She stuck out a finger, it might have been the middle though he didn't know for sure, and gave a firm, rubbing  _push_  near the base of his shaft.

Instantly, his pulse pounded in his ears and he let out a very muffled shout as his seemingly drained manhood swelled back to full readiness fast enough to qualify as a sexual Shave technique. Which matched the rest of his body as the weariness of vigorous sex disappeared just as quickly, though that may have been from hearing Sandersonia let out a shocked screech at finding herself re-impaled again. However, her reaction ended up causing another issue entirely.

Sandersonia trembled, goosebumps running across her skin at suddenly being claimed again as she gaped at the shamelessly grinning Koala while hugging Cross tightly to her bosom. "Wha…what did you  _do!?_ "

"Fishman Karate pressure-point technique," The revolutionary, who was laying prone along Cross' back, rubbed her knuckles on her chest and blew on them with a satisfied smirk. "Just another variation on the entire principal of manipulating liquids, though not necessarily  _water_  in this case."

"Wait, you mean he'll  _really_  be able to keep going all night?!"

"Well, within  _reason_ ," Koala admitted. "'Cause massive dehydration can be a side-effect, on top of how much we're planning to drain him tonight." She winked cheekily. "But that's why room-service exists, eh?"

Sandersonia blinked, then her eyes narrowed and her lips curled sinfully as she squeezed Cross even tighter. "If  _that's_  the case, then you won't mind if I get in another round?"

Koala pursed her lips, but then sighed and replied, "You're lucky that it was  _really_  hot watching you two go at it."

"Heehee, it  _felt_  really hot too," the amazon purred contentedly. " _Especially_  when—"

A motion at the edge of her vision caught Sandersonia's attention, and she did a double-take upon seeing Cross frantically waving his arms. After a moment, she remembered his predicament and with an embarrassed, "Whoops!" let go of his head. Cross immediately shot up, prompting Koala to let out a shocked ' _yipe!'_  as she was almost knocked off his back, while he sucked in a lungful of air like he'd just finished a deep-sea dive. While he panted heavily, turning his wide-eyed gaze on his first-slash-current lover, she smiled sheepishly and said, "Umm…oops?"

After he'd caught his breath, Cross shifted a little and found that yes, he was hard again, to the point where he was almost  _stuck_  inside Sandersonia rather than ready for a time-out. Taking into account the earlier prodding, he looked over his shoulder at the orangette laying on his back, who was smirking at him. One eye twitched and he said, " _A_  side-effect?"

"We'll be ordering  _lots_  of water to be brought up, and you're probably gonna have a lot of pulled muscles in the morning, though I'll be able to take care of that pretty easily." At his cocked eyebrow and unspoken question, Koala's smirk turned into a leer. "'Sonia might want you on top, but  _I'm_  gonna take you on a ride. After the next round."

At that, Cross looked back and Sandersonia, who was wearing a strangely embarrassed expression, probably from almost suffocating him in her cleavage, though there was a pleased grin on her face as she said, "I figured if you're  _really_  gonna be up all night, we could...you know…go again?"

He took a moment to consider that, but not a moment longer before grinning and saying, "There isn't a man alive who'd say no to that. But first, let's change things up a little."

Both girls smiled in agreement, and at his indicative nod to the side, Koala slid off his back and gave him room to sit up, though she eagerly stayed nearby. Sandersonia took her cue to un-cross her legs behind his back and started to sit up, but was stopped by Cross putting a hand on her chest. She gave him a quizzical look, which he met with a ' _trust me'_  grin before sliding his hand under one of her thighs and pulling it up, indicating he wanted her to rotate. Her eyes gleamed with delight and she turned onto her side while Cross lifted one knee and tilted his weight, until he was straddling her other leg like a warm, silky-smooth log.

Now he looked down, sharing a grin with the amazon and feeling pretty damn proud of himself for pulling that adjustment without needing to pull out. Wrapping both arms around her leg while the back of her knee rested on his shoulder, Cross started to thrust, enjoying not just the warm and accepting sheathe wrapped around his manhood but the way her inner-thigh was rubbing his sack as he moved and quipped, "This fine with you, 'Sonia?"

"More than!" she replied eagerly, eyes crinkling with delight as she felt the mass of his earlier release being pushed deeper into her sex with Cross' motions. "Give it to me good, Cross!"

Cross smiled and nodded, before focusing his attention on the motions, gaining confidence faster than before, since he wasn't on his primary go-round, and he had a pretty good idea of how Sandersonia liked it. As moment started to stretch to minutes, he was brought out of the descending fugue by a pair of warm breasts pressing into his ribs, opposite of where he was holding Sandersonia's leg. He looked and found Koala leaning into him, smiling before she intoned, "I'm not staying out  _this_  time." and reached up to grab the back of his head and pull him into yet another kiss.

If anyone were to ever tell Cross that ' _three-ways aren't_ that  _big a deal'_  he would have called them a liar on sheer principle. And that was  _before_  having a menage a trois with Koala and Sandersonia. Afterwards, he'd have beaten whoever had dared to speak such heresy in his presence into a puddle for the mere implication, or asked if they'd had one with Kokoro and her twin sister, and if  _that_  was why they would shit-talk one of the most amazing things he'd ever experienced.

Hypothetical arguments aside — especially the part where he'd be dodging bullets for planting an especially horrific image in some schlub's head — Cross was having the time of his life as he tongue-wrestled a slightly shorter revolutionary, while a larger but equally as beautiful amazon was starting to writhe and moan under his steady pace. It seemed that Koala was having fun too, despite not having done anything more than swap spit with him, and very briefly Sandersonia. He wondered briefly if the fact that both girls had kissed him had also counted as a bisexual experience by using him as a proxy, when his tongue lost it's dance partner as Koala was yanked to the side with a shocked squawk.

Koala's hands had been running across Cross' body, and she had to admit his wiry frame was doing wonders for her desire. And the occasional rougher patches from his scars gave her a  _little_  better understanding of Sandersonia's attraction for such things. But then, as her hand ran down across his lower-abs to meet his groin, her wrist was grabbed and she was suddenly pulled onto her side, and found herself looking into the flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes of an amazon who was getting dicked but  _good_.

"You didn't think I forgot about you, did you?" Sandersonia purred before doing the same to Koala that the orangette had done to Cross, making the smaller woman ' _eep!'_  as her mouth suddenly became  _very_  busy fending off an intruder. Though said intruder gradually became more welcome, especially when Sandersonia's hands went to work, one sliding behind Koala's back to grab one of her butt-cheeks, while the other went down the front. Buzzing and more excited than she'd been expecting from experiencing a bit of girl-girl fun, Koala spread her legs and welcomed the amazon's deft fingers, which soon had her hips bucking while she moaned in wanton approval.

Cross was learning all sorts of things today.

Sex was good.  _Really_  good, in fact.

Threesomes were better, especially when he was getting kissed by one woman while having sex with the other.

But watching the woman he was screwing french-kiss and finger the other was simply  _priceless_. And he resolved to make his approval very clear to Sandersonia by looking down and driving himself deep until he could see and feel her sensitive nub rubbing the base of his shaft, then looking up to see it'd had the desired effect as she flushed even redder and whimpered into Koala's mouth, though the two of them didn't stop their oral play for even a moment.

While it would have been nice to share in a mutual release with Sandersonia again, or awesome if he could time it  _just_  right for all three of them to peak together, such was not to be since Koala grimaced and her lips pulled free of Sandersonia's as a series of ' _AH!'_ s leapt out of her mouth, each successive one rising in volume and and pitch while her thighs clamped shut and quaked around the amazon's hand and probing fingers.

However, he did get a nice ego boost in that it was Sandersonia who came next. The cheeky, pleased grin at having made Koala soak the sheets disappearing into a teeth-gritted, eyes-clenched hissing while her depths clenched and spasmed around him. While his pride was satisfied and his loins were aching for relief, Cross tried to hold on a little bit longer, but took a heavy-hit to his willpower when Koala and Sandersonia turned their attention onto him.

Having the latter give him that  _look_  again, the one that said she was ready, waiting, and eager for him to achieve release was hard enough. But Koala  _matching_  the amazon's expression, face flushed and panting while her eyes said she wanted to  _watch_ him finish just as much as Sandersonia wanted to  _feel_  him finish was too much to handle. Groaning thickly, Cross went deep again, keeping his thrust shallow as he let go. Though this time he made sure to keep his eyes open and watch Sandersonia's eyes close while she purred in approval as he sent ribbons of his essence inside her once more. "Gods, I think I could get addicted to this…"

"That good, huh?" Koala grinned cheekily, feeling aroused but also  _very_  amused by the faces Sandersonia was making while Cross blew his load again.

"Yeah…it's  _really_  nice…" Sandersonia affirmed as the twitching in her core ended, leaving behind an intensely warm mass that beautifully dragged out the orgasm she'd had a few seconds before Cross did. Eyes cracking open and grinning lazily, she tossed out curiously with a touch of awe, "Does it always feel like that?"

"Eh, depends." Koala replied, wriggling her wrist in a so-so gesture. "If you're not ready for it, it's mostly just a big mess, and it really depends on how sensitive you are."

"Guess I'm just lucky that way," Sandersonia replied with a soft chuckle, before glancing at the panting guy who was straddling her thigh and saying, "I think he needs a water-break though."

"Much appreciated," Cross confirmed with a shaky thumbs-up.

Koala's eye twitched, and she said, "Fine." in a huffy tone, before rolling over and off the bed, and marching over to a pipe on the wall that disappeared into the ceiling. The other end of the pipe was bent out and upward, and flared like a trumpet, though the end had a  _very_  tightly sealed cap on it, with padding along the rim for extra sound-suppression. Without preamble, Koala flipped the cap off and stated, "Room 167, two pitchers of clean water and glasses, tout suite. Leave it outside the door," before closing it again without waiting for the reply.

By the time she turned around, Cross had dismounted and was sitting back, legs spread and leaning on his arms with his head sagging back while Sandersonia had sat up and was idly running a finger through the morass seeping out from between her legs with an inquisitive look that made Koala ask, "What's with you?"

"Just thinking, that's all…how I don't think I'd have  _ever_  done something like this if it wasn't for Cross and the SBS." the amazon chuckled and brought her hand up to her gaze, watching the spiderwebs forming between her fingers. "And how completely gods-damned ridiculous that sounds."

"Fair point," Koala replied as she got back onto the bed, lip curling as she crawled towards Cross and said, "In the meantime however, I want a  _little_  test-run before my turn."

Cross paused in mid-pant, eyes staring at the ceiling as he repeated, "Test-run?"

He then let out a ' _woof!'_  at the sudden weight in his lap, and saw Koala straddling him. And judging by the way her cheeks were flushing again, she was enjoying the sensation of his not-quite recovered and thoroughly soaked manhood rubbing against her entrance. Leaning against his chest, she murmured, "You're  _mine_  now, Cross. At  _least_  twice, just like with Sandersonia. After that, we'll play it by the ear."

As she started grinding her groin against his, Cross realized that the plus-sized amazon was  _not_  the woman who was most likely to break his hips tonight, and he gave Koala a shaky grin. "Parley?"

Her eyes gleamed. "I'm  _not_  a pirate."

"Oh…fuck."

" _Exactly~!_ "

-0-

Robin cocked an eyebrow quizzically, pausing in mid-page turn while elsewhere, one of her spying eyes aboard the Sunny watched as Conis entered the main cabin with a strangely perturbed expression on her face. Which was one that matched Vivi's expression upon listening to that message Soundbite and Lassoo made as a warning to any interlopers.

Her curiosity had been tweaked by that, though since it apparently involved her adopted brother, and  _not_  him being in danger, she let it slide. Though it would be nice to weedle him for information or tease him later. But with Conis now having become semi-involved, that was a game-changer, and the archaeologist's interest was piqued like a teakettle. With a moment to focus, Robin closed her physical eyes and opened a chain of new ones, which slowly stretched out and around in a search for her wayward sibling.

It didn't take long, via process of elimination to isolate the places Cross  _might_  have been versus ' _no way in hell'_  locales among the last places she'd seen him, before she ended up rolling her spy-eyes up and down the Lucky Rabbit's hallways. That's when she saw a room tucked away on the first floor just as she heard the door lock slide back, and a figure she recognized opened it  _just_  wide enough to put a tray with two empty pitchers on the floor.

In a half-second, Robin caught Boa Sandersonia's disheveled appearance, despite only being able to see her face, neck, arm and one bared shoulder, and a resounding, disbelieving thought of ' _No…way…'_ echoed through her mind.

In a flash, she looked through the door and acquired target lock on the joint where floorboards met the wall in a certain spot, which soon had an eye and ear bloom in that location, just as the door shut. Before Sandersonia could turn around, Robin had already found the next hidey-hole up in the rafters, and the previous low-angle had faded away.

Leaving her with an almost birds-eye-view of what was going on below.

Back at the Sunny, Robin's eyes bugged and she gasped as she instantly dropped the link. With a moment to consider that Soundbite was no longer able to know almost everything that was going on around him, she took the opportunity to let the facade slip and fell out of her chair, hands covering her face as she giggled wildly and kicked her legs in unrestrained mirth.

When she recovered and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, Robin stifled another giggle and said with wicked delight, "Oh yes, you are  _never_  living this down, little brother." before returning to her book.

Then she paused again as she considered when Cross had turned down her 'offer' back before she officially joined the crew. After a moment to consider the reasons why she'd struck out and the physical differences between herself and his  _amorés_ , she snorted and opined with amusement, "Knowing him, he might just have a thing for big mouths…"

-0-

Chuckling to herself as she approached her mutual lovers, one of whom hadn't even bothered to dismount the other while he slugged over a gallon of water like he'd just finished crossing Alabasta on foot, Sandersonia said, "You know, he  _is_  gonna need some kind of break sooner or later, even with that pressure-point keeping him ready for action." while crawling back onto the bed.

" _Thank_  you!" Cross gasped, briefly breaking his liplock with Koala, who was teasing herself by sliding her clit over the top of his semi-hard length. "Don't get me wrong, if I was going to pick a way I wanted to die, this would be it, but I'd rather  _not_  have the word 'Snu-Snu' show up in my obituary!"

Koala puffed her cheeks out in frustration and muttered, "I'm not  _dumb_ , Cross; I know you'll end up pulling muscles if you keep doing us all night." Her irritation switched to smug amusement as she tapped his nose. "Which is why  _I_  am going to be doing  _you_  for both my turns."

Cross blinked. "Oh…seems obvious, now that I think about it."

Koala laughed at that, while Sandersonia chuckled as she crawled behind Cross before murmuring, "True, but considering how hard you worked for  _me_ , I think you need to relax a little more."

Before he could ask, firm hands grabbed his shoulders from behind, and Cross' head met with firm yet pliant muscles while he looked up at Sandersonia's grinning face between the valley of her cleavage. Taking into account his position of using one beautiful naked woman as a chaise lounge while another sat on his lap, Cross offered calmly, "You know, if  _this_  is what it's like to have a harem, I can actually see the appeal."

"Pfft, harem? Please," Koala snickered while she braced her hands on Cross stomach, still amping herself via frottage while they spoke. "This is just a one-off thing to let you know we like your idea, remember?"

"Doesn't mean we're not gonna spoil you rotten though."

"I was already rotten and spoiled, though both at once is something I will welcome."

The three shared a laugh at that, trailing off as Koala's smile curled devilishly. "Alright, you ready, Cross?"

His response was to chuckle nervously. "Ahh, be gentle with me?"

Koala tapped her lip and hummed thoughtfully, then chirped out, " _Nope!_ " before her hands blurred and Cross was again assaulted by the weirdest mix of a tickle-fight and a series of bee-stings he'd ever felt. Sharp and forceful jabs that left behind a pleasant sensation rather than pain. Though when the last button was pressed, a livewire set his nerves humming and he started breathing heavily liked just finished a race.

However, he didn't have a moment to wonder if this was how Frankie would act if someone stuffed several bottles of 5-Hour Energy into his fuel-tank, before Koala brought her hips up and  _very_  briefly exposing his once-again raging erection before stuffing  _him_  inside  _her_  without any sort of a heads-up. In no time at all, the orangette was mid-gallop and making the bed squeak as she moaned, " _Finally!_  God, you have  _no idea_  how hard it was to wait for this!"

"I c—I can imagine!" Cross replied, somewhat breathless due to finding himself imbedded in the second willing woman of his life, less than a half-hour after the first.

"No! No, you can  _not!_ " Koala ground out while her motions matched her tone, taking him to the root so her clit rubbed against the thin but coarse hairs at the base of his shaft. "Just, just hold on for a minute! I'll slow down after I—!" She trembled, already amped up and rising higher quickly as her lonely and under-utilized sex was given the length she wanted. "A-after I  _cuuummm!_ "

While normally talkative, this was an occasion where Cross understood the value of silence, and he semi-calmly laid back and let the very nice revolutionary — who could break him in half like a toothpick — ride his dick like it was her own personal sybian. One that was rated for  _industrial work_  apparently, as he knew for certain he was gonna have bruises on his hips with how hard Koala was bouncing on his pole. Though lounging on Sandersonia like the warmest and comfiest of chairs made things much more relaxing, especially when her hands started kneading his upper-body and she murmured, "Wow…if it was  _this_  hot when she was watching us, no wonder she's out-of-control right now."

The wet slap of skin-on-skin drowned out the amazon's voice, not that Koala would have heard Sandersonia anyway over the pounding in her ears. And even if she  _had_  heard, Koala would have ignored the commentary so she could focus on the much more  _pressing_  issue of getting a  _good_  dicking after a  _long_  dry-spell. Not to say that she wasn't honestly grateful to Cross, or she wouldn't have had a roll in the hay with him, but both of those would have been less of a factor if she hadn't been so  _busy_  with revolutionary work over the last several months. Which, in a fit of irony, was because of the very man she was trying to break the bed with.

Thus, it was only fitting that the cause of her sexual dissatisfaction would also cure it, and the orangette cried out as the first snaps of an assisted-orgasm started working their way through her loins. "Yes! Yes-yes- _yes-yes-YES!_  Right there! Right THERE!"

Mid-hump, the spring snapped and Koala lost muscle control, dropping her full weight onto Cross' waist and taking him to the hilt. A strangely quiet, disbelieving and blissful scream of " _Oh my_ _ **GOD!**_ " flew out of Koala's mouth as her back arched and her toes curled spastically, while she  _thoroughly_  soaked the groin of the first good dick she'd straddled in a  _long_  time.

Cross' breathing was labored, because besides having been ridden like a pure-bred stallion, there was the fact that Koala was actually a  _lot_  tighter than Sandersonia had been. Which made sense, considering their respective sizes, though now it felt like the revolutionary had become a Snake-zoan, as his dick had surpassed squeezed to being straight-up  _constricted_ in her nethers. Squirming slightly from having Koala's welcoming depths insistently milking his length, and being more than a little tempted to give her what she instinctively craved, Cross groaned in equal parts surprise and arousal while he waited for her to finish giving his manhood the Giles Corey treatment.

Eventually, the pressure abated, and he was left with a panting, slightly sweaty revolutionary mounted on his prick, with glazed eyes and a goofy grin as she stared into the middle distance somewhere above him. "Feel better?"

" _Much."_  Koala croaked out, still recovering muscle control in her legs but in no hurry to speed-up the process as she added, "Holy  _fuck_ , I needed that…"

"No kidding," Sandersonia laughed, while her roaming hands moved across Cross' chest. After taking a moment to pinch his nipples, which earned her a surprised ' _OI!'_ , the amazon crooned, "You know, you wouldn't have been so pent-up if you'd given girls a try before now."

"Hindsight is…twenty-twenty…to my eternal regret." Koala affirmed as she leaned more heavily on her hands, her head lowering until she could once again look at the amazon who'd opened her eyes to the joy of  _shoujo-ai_  and the loud-mouth who was opening the eyes of the world, whether they liked it or not. Giving the former a warm smile, Koala stated, "Then again, if I had been with another woman before tonight, she still wouldn't have been able to measure up."

Sandersonia blushed at that, tongue flicking as she gave a pleased hiss while Cross chuckled confidently, "Should I assume that I'm pretty high up on the list of guys who've rocked your world?"

Unable to resist a nose to be tweaked when it was just sitting there and begging for it, Koala matched Cross' grin and purred, "Ohh, I don't know about  _that_. Ladies aren't as attracted to looks as much as personality you know, and you do annoy the crap out of me."

"Hey!"

Koala giggled as she bent her elbows, bringing her face closer to Cross' offended expression, which melted away as she gave him a surprisingly chaste peck on the lips. "But you also make me happy, and make me feel like the world can  _finally_  change for the better. Plus, there is a  _little_  truth to the story about power being a turn-on, and while you're not a New World BAMF, you  _are_  the Voice of Anarchy who's toppled  _nations_. Not even for the sake of power or anything like that, but because you see the world as wrong and you  _care._ "

Judging by the million-watt smile on his face, Cross' ego had hit the point where it was in danger of knocking errant seagulls out of the sky or collecting pyrobloin. Koala grinned as she sat back up and rocked her hips slowly. "So yeah, you  _are_  pretty high up there, Cross. If only because you got me in  _just_  the right circumstances to hit a lot more of my hot-buttons than you normally would." with a slow, purposeful hump, the revolutionary moaned softly, "So just lay back and relax…you're gonna need to save your strength for later."

Cross smiled at that, when a thought occurred to him, that he was missing out on one, or rather two very important parts of this one-time encounter. One that he'd brushed aside when he recalled his Eneru induced wounds, right up until Sandersonia had waved her badonkadonk in his face. Then he'd been too focused on getting busy with same to go back to a pivotal aspect of this tryst. But now with Koala's ample chest rising with her heavy breaths and steady motions, he wasn't gonna miss out on the chance to check how ripe the revolutionary's melons were.

Koala's eyes bugged when her chest was grabbed, and looked down to see Cross manhandling her breasts in his bandaged hands. "Just 'cause I can't feel it very well doesn't mean I can't feel 'em at all." His thumbs came up and Koala's breath hitched when the gauze rubbed her nubs as his digits flicked over them. "And I don't think you'll mind, considering how things have gone so far."

"That I don't," Koala affirmed, giving Cross a slightly warning look that made him pause in mid-grope. "But go easy, okay? I'm a bit sensitive."

"Ooh, do tell?" Sandersonia quipped with an interested smile. That made Koala and Cross chuckle, before the former resumed her ride and while the latter gently hefted and rolled her breasts around his palms.

Soon enough, the pair were back in the business of 'seriously horny' and Koala's abs were flexing hypnotically before Cross' eyes, while her hands were pressing down onto his stomach on either side of his navel. The entire image was intensely erotic, to say nothing of her reactions, the slight squeaks and shakes that would alter her rhythm ever-so-slightly as he manipulated her apparently tender tits. There was frankly only one thing that could make it better, and with the timelessness of great sex being what it was, it seemed like minutes later that Cross got his wish when Koala's eyes clenched and she sat down heavily again and let out a primal growl. This time, her teeth were bared in a rictus of pleasure and her hips didn't stop moving, though said motions were minute as his rod was once again given a thorough interrogation.

Thankfully, having more experience under his belt — or perhaps it was a side-effect of the un-intended use for that pressure-point Koala kept hitting him with — meant Cross was able to resist the effects of Koala giving his manhood the sexual inquisition treatment long enough for her to cum twice more. But while  _she_  was the one metaphorically singing, there was a limit to how much his dick could withstand being squeezed like a mob-witness, and the aftershocks of her fourth release were shaking apart his restraint like an ice-sculpture in a rock-tumbler.

Koala sighed, a soft and supremely satisfied ' _aaahhhh…'_  as the months of loneliness she had to endure, save for visits from Rosie Palms, were made up for in spades. Which of course, was the point where she realized that the abs under her palms were tight as a snare drum, and the guaze-shrouded fingers cupping her breasts were shaking. And more importantly, the rock-hard dick inside her had become as hot as a space-heater and was twitching so forcefully that it was practically  _vibrating_. Realizing that the ride was almost over, but smiling because it had been a very fun ride and there would be  _at least_  one more in her near future, Koala looked down and chuckled lightly at the totally crimson cheeks of her lover. "You close, Cross?"

"Heehee, he's been like that for, oohhh…" Sandersonia replied in lieu of the straining blonde. "About since you came this time, and the one before that."

Koala blinked and nodded as she looked down at Cross. "Damn, you learn fast." snickering a little, she leaned back enough to sit up straight, which brought her chest out of his grasp and let her look down at him like a queen on her throne, rather than his royal scepter. "Just for fun, try to hold back a  _little_  longer for me, 'cause I want to see if I can  _make_  you shoot."

"Ooh, I'll help!" Sandersonia offered happily as she grabbed Cross' arms and pulled them apart, then held them down on the sheets next to him.

Now sitting on a guy who was spread-eagle and basically helpless, Koala enjoyed the slight thrill of power she had over Cross. Though she would prove herself to be a merciful overlord as she gave the ready-to-surrender Voice of Anarchy a winning smile and said, "Don't keep me waiting  _too_  long." before slowly and purposefully twisting to the side, then turning the other way as Cross started to groan and shake violently.

Anyone who listened to the SBS or had more brains than a Celestial Dragon knew that tempting fate was something that should never be done. It doesn't matter where or how, any opportunity where ' _coincidence'_  could be a sneaky bitch and cause some kind of chaos should be avoided at all costs.

While nobody had said ANYTHING to attract irony or fate's attention, coincidence was in full effect as Koala carefully and methodically corkscrewed-gyrated-rolled her hips while keeping Cross buried to the hilt in her sex, and thought about what was to ' _come'_  next. Specifically how barebacking was fun, when done carefully, but having a guy finish inside her wasn't the revolutionary's  _favorite_  thing in the world. Especially when compared to Sandersonia's newfound love for the act. Just the same, Koala didn't mind it too much because it  _was_  fun feeling a hard dick twitch and pulse as the end neared. And really, after watching Cross get two 'happy endings' with 'Sonia, why  _wouldn't_  she let him pop in her one-hundred percent safe womanhood?

After all,  _what was the worst that could happen?_

What the unsuspecting orangette didn't realize is that there was an answer to her unspoken, supposedly rhetorical question, and it lay inside her. And while — thankfully — the answer was not that she'd lost track of the date, but that  _if_  she had, the  _likely_  consequence of an ' _oops'_  moment would become a certainty. Because the Voice of Anarchy's manhood was glazing Koala's waiting sex with a steady stream of pre-release, as though prepping for the launch which would bulls-eye the  **very**  sensitive target that lay roughly an inch to an inch-and-a-half from the tip of his prick.

Blissfully unaware that she was about discover what a  _real_  sweet-spot was, due to being focused on bringing sweet release to her lover, Koala grinned as she rubbed her clit against the base of Cross' shaft. While the slight tingles were good, feeling his abs tense under her hands and his dick get  _harder_  inside her was even  **better** , and she pushed things further by rolling her hips from front-to-back, which made his prick switch angles like a train-station lever.

Sandersonia's eyes sparkled with delight as she once again took in the signs of a guy about to let loose. Specifically,  _the_  guy who she  _wanted_  to hit his limit, especially so she could see how things looked from a relatively passive observer's point-of-view. Except, Cross was showing remarkable restraint and denying her a bit of voyeurism, and that wouldn't do at all. As she considered how she might sabotage his attempts to call off the dogs of war, Sandersonia recalled his ' _reaction'_  when he'd seen her and Koala kiss, after the two of them had ' _kissed'_  him.

While Cross would  _obviously_  love to give in to the hot, writhing temptation mounted on his pole; there was just something about Koala's phrasing that struck a chord in him. Later, he'd ask himself why  _that_  was a moment where his inner  _shonen-protaganist_  made an appearance. But in the moment, he was pulling every trick he could think of to deny Koala her victory, no matter the cost.

"Cross."

His name, whispered with the barest hiss brought his eyes up to Koala's co-conspirator, his first lover, an amazon who could utterly destroy him and was looking at him in a way that said she was about to do exactly that. The puckish grin and cheeky gleam of someone whose finger was hovering over the big red button and  _daring_  someone to tell them not to push it. Sandersonia lowered her head, and Cross debated for a nano-second if he should refuse to kiss her, since that would easily tear down his restraints. But that was discarded because there's no way he would miss out on another Australian-French lesson, and Sandersonia apparently had other ideas as she brought her lips in whispering distance of his ear.

Then, he realized that the evil, wonderful, sinful,  _sexy_  woman wasn't using a nuke to destroy his willpower, but a full-fledged exterminatus as she breathed quietly, " _I just want you to know, you_ will  _have a tiny break before Koala gets her next turn."_

He felt a moment of relief, curiosity, and hope. Then she spoke with an audible smirk.

" _Because after you cum in her pussy, I'm going to clean it_ aaallll  _out, with my_ tongue."

Anticipation and basic pattern recognition planted Koala firmly down on Cross' waist, while she watched Sandersonia lower her head to whisper in the blond's ear. Cross' expression went blank and she had a second to wonder what the amazon had said, before he suddenly grimaced and she felt him  _swell_  in a way that said victory was hers. Well, technically  _theirs_  with a surprise assist from the verdette, but she wasn't going to entirely let the win be attributed to her cohort, and Koala called out in a sing-songy tone, just  _barely_  louder than Cross' hoarse groan of surrender. "I'm  _re~ady—"_

Like the classic carnival game, the hammer came down, dropped by the sensual words of a lustful Sandersonia. In response, Cross' essence rocketed through his loins and up into Koala's womanhood. Rather than a weight with a bell however, the thick stream of high-pressure spunk hit the semi-permeable wall dividing the orangette's main hall from the inner-courtyard.

And rather than a ' _ding',_ Koala's eyes snapped open and the last syllable of her statement came out at an octave higher and quite bit louder, due to suddenly having the entrance to her womb hosed down with nut-butter and finding herself mid-orgasm as well. Then her hips jerked, purely by reflex as an even more forceful blast amped up the volume and tonal pitch of her voice to near glass-shattering levels, while her surprise-'gasm peaked even higher. But the third strike was the clincher, because the uncontrolled spasms deep within gave Cross' invading navy an opening, which was immediately taken and sent Koala's scream out of the range of human hearing. She froze, almost perfectly still, save for the slight twitches in her groin as lots of wild oats were planted in her currently barren soil. And planted  _deeply_ , as Cross' spunk was threading the eye of the metaphorical needle, and the interior of her baby-maker was being given a surprise redecoration with jets of hot, gooey, off-white paint.

After holding his load back for who-knows-how-long, the satisfaction and relief Cross felt when he erupted somehow eclipsed his earlier assisted-orgasms. Though most of that was from the mental image of Sandersonia going down on Koala after Mt. Jeremiah finished blowing it's top. His bliss was amplified by Koala's reaction, as her eyes snapped open and she let out a loud, ' _EEEEE!'_  when he popped. At least at first, until she got  _uncomfortably_  loud, before suddenly giving him a perfectly silent image of her in the throes of a screaming orgasm. Wincing a little due to the ringing in his ears as his release tapered off, Cross cocked an eyebrow quizzically at the orangette and asked, "So…guess you liked it too?" while  _something_  about her expression struck him as familiar somehow.

Sandersonia wasn't restraining Cross anymore, as she was grimacing and digging a finger in her ear while wondering if that was going to happen when she fulfilled her promise to Cross, which gave her second thoughts about the idea. Then she watched as Koala twitched minutely. First one eye, then the other, followed by the corner of her lips, before she slowly started to bend forward. But then gained momentum as gravity took hold, and Sandersonia's jaw-dropped as there was a barely audible ' _smack'_  of Koala's cheek impacting Cross' chest as the revolutionary collapsed on him, and started quivering violently. She looked down and found Cross matching her gob-smacked expression, before a hand came up and pointed shakily at his nose, while the owner of said hand refused to raise her head from it's resting spot as she intoned shakily, " _YOu...aRe SO fucKIng LUckY I'M saFe…"_

Koala's went limp, and she let out a groaning ' _oooohhh…'_  as her lights went out, leaving Cross and Sandersonia gaping at the revolutionary who'd  _literally_  been screwed silly. Cross, quick as ever to get back on the ball — but also having a  _very_  wicked idea — promptly cleared his throat. "She, ah, seems a bit out of it…really, the only ethical thing to do would be to let her rest a bit," the Voice of Anarchy concluded with a firm nod.

Sandersonia, catching  _very_  quickly what Cross was soft-balling to her, nodded in full agreement with his wise words. "Oh, for sure, for sure. That is definitely what we  _should_  do."

For a few moments, the two remained in place…

And then they both shared grins that had brought wrack and ruin to the World Government countless times in the past.

-0-

To say that Koala was on cloud nine would be a vast understatement. Like a combination of the buzz from good booze combined with the oh-so-relaxed sag of a good nap.  _And_  the sodden mass of heat in her core that said she'd just been dicked and dicked  _good_. Through the fuzzy haze that she was enjoying to the fullest, it seemed like she was flying, which made everything even  _more_  wonderful…except now there was a feeling of  _emptiness_  between her legs that made her murmur questioningly and wriggle in the grasp of whoever was holding her up—

" _Wakey~_  WAKEY!"

Koala awoke with a short-drop, a sudden stop, and a screech that could wake the dead as she was suddenly impaled on a hard, hot, length. One that was now familiar to her as the nerves in her sex recovered before the rest of her senses did, with eyes being the next and showing the ceiling of their rented room at the Lucky Rabbit, before touch said she was leaning back against a firm, masculine torso and there were two strong, calloused hands holding her legs open, underneath her knees. Her head turned — shakily, with twitching jerks — to look over her shoulder and straight into the narrowed eyes and shit-eating grin of Jeremiah Cross. Her eye twitched, and she ground out, "What…the  _HELL_ …"

"Morning, sleeping  _beauty~_!" Cross responded, flexing his arms a little, which made Koala ever-so-slightly rise and fall on his shaft. "This is one-half of your wake-up call!"

Her eye twitched again, as outrage was started to catch up to shock and she repeated, "One. HALF!?"

Suddenly, the feeling of something warm, wet, and  _wriggling_  came from below. Specifically centered on Koala's clit, which caused outrage to be left in the dust as pleasure lapped it and quickly caught up to shock, while Koala screamed  _again_  and immediately looked down. To where Sandersonia was laying on her stomach between hers and Cross' spread legs, and the amazon's tongue was stretched out, so her sensitive nub was caught in the fork of the serpentine slit. Sandersonia's eyes were closed, and she was smiling widely, mouth open in an ' _aaaahhhh'_ expression like she was waiting for a doctor with a flavored tongue depressor…or considering the lewd situation, for Cross to pull out and spray onto her waiting face.

While  _that_  mental image made Koala simultaneously flush  _and_  want to scream ' _Oh HELL no!'_ , Cross pulled her legs in tighter, which effectively pinned her back to his chest. While the helplessness of her situation began to sink in, Cross' breath warmed her ear as he said with obvious amusement, "What was that you said about ' _taking me for a ride'_?"

Koala shivered, biting her bottom-lip as 'Sonia's tongue continued it's magic. "Th-that was so you could take a break! Save your strength!"

"Uh-huh," Cross replied while Sandersonia opened her eyes and watched him  _converse_  with the trapped revolutionary. "But also because you wanted to  _make_  me cum, right?" Feet planted firmly on the bed with his knees bent, while a few pillows under his back offered some support, Cross gave a slow and deliberate thrust and enjoyed the feeling of Koala's body trembling against him. "Well, I've got my strength back, and now me and 'Sonia are gonna repay the favor. Speaking of which, it's a good thing you wear shirts with high-collars."

"What? No, I d—!" Koala tensed up as Cross' dick and 'Sonia's tongue were joined by the former's lips attaching to the side of her neck like a lamprey. "C-Cross, don't you  _fucking—_ "

"Too late for that!" Sonia sing-sang before returning to her oral play.

"What she said," Cross agreed, briefly lifting his mouth from Koala's neck. Then gave the same spot he'd been suckling a gentle peck, which actually did  _more_  to fan the revolutionary's rising flames than the development of a new hickey. "But before that, you want to tell me what you meant about ' _lucky I'm safe'_  before you passed out?"

While she was mostly enured to hardship and had been trained to resist enhanced interrogations,  _this_  was outside the bounds of Koala's expertise. Despite knowing damn well that this  _was_  an interrogation, and having a little voice in her head screaming to  **never**  tell anyone — especially the Voice of Anarchy — why she sang opera in a dog-whistle register, Koala caved immediately and growled out in a mix of irritation and pleasure, "I  **mean** , that wad you shot in me went  _straight_  where it  _counted!_  As in,  _ **inside!**_ "

Cross' jaw dropped, and Koala let out a vibrating yell as the amazon who'd gone back to teasing her clit sputtered and said, "Wh-WHAT?! He was  _that_  deep?!"

"No way," Cross denied, despite the fact that he was firmly disbelieving something that made his already lucky day even more awesome. "I've seen  _stuff_  about that, but I didn't feel anything and buddy actually had that happen to him and told me it's like running into a wall dick first—"

"You weren't  _that_  close!" Koala countered forcefully, before grumbling, "But you were close  _enough_  that it didn't matter…God- _dammit_ , I've found a guy whose dick is practically custom-fitted for me, and it's Jeremiah-fucking-Cross."

The aforementioned J-fucking-C's eye twitched in annoyance. "Is that a problem?"

Catching his offended tone, Koala blushed and admitted, "No. Just  _irritating_ , because it'd take a D's luck to set up something like this  _again_."

Sandsonia blinked, then pushed herself up on her hands and blurted, "Again!?" in a tone that was equal parts surprised and joyful. "But we agreed this would be one-time only!"

"That was before I got knocked clean out by a cervical orgasm," Koala riposted in obvious embarrassment. "And found out that  _Cross_ can give me one." Cheeks flushing, she looked away from Sandersonia before adding, "And if I'm gonna do this again…I'm not gonna by a hypocrite and let you miss out."

Sandersonia's eyes lit up and she immediately lunged, landing on top of Koala and making her the meat in a World Government's Most Wanted sandwich as she squealed, " _Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

Though it actually came out as repeated ' _Fnk-ymm!'_ s since the amazon was kissing Koala like their lives depended on it. But she and Cross were easily able to translate 'Sonia's muffled exclamations.

With a ' _pop!'_ , the women's mouths separated, and Sandersonia declared, "It'll be a pain getting away from Amazon Lily, but anytime you call me up, name the time and place and I will  _be there!_ "

"Oy! Don't I get a say in this?!"

Both amazon and revolutionary gave Cross a pair of perfectly matched flat looks. Not so much like they were sharing the thought of ' _and why do you think your opinion matters?'_ , but more that they were  _not_  buying his faux-indignant tone. To which Cross grinned sheepishly and said, "Heh…fair enough. But, I can only promise to  _try_ , you know? Pirate's life and all that."

Both women sighed in reluctant acceptance and resignation, before Sandersonia met Cross' eyes and smiled lustfully. "Well then, we  _really_  need to make this night count, don't we? So pack it in  _good_ , lover."

Koala looked between Cross and Sandersonia, her expression growing more worried as she repeated, "Wait, pack what in good?" The amazon giggled and slid down the revolutionary's body, prompting the orangette to repeat, "Hey, pack  _what_  in—"

"You know  _exactly_  what," Cross audibly smirked as Koala groaned, since Sandersonia's flicking muscle had gone back to it's merry work. "And the reason 'Sonia's saying that is because she missed out on fulfilling a promise to me when you fainted."

"P-Promise?! What promise?"

"That after I came in you, she'd go down on you before you got your round two." Koala's eyes bugged while Cross' smile widened. "But then you conked out, so we decided to improvise a bit. And now, she's going to get a double-helping of how we taste  _together._  Sound fun?"

Before she could reply, Koala's legs were spread wide as Cross did the same to his hands, until she was not-quite doing the splits and utterly exposed to the exploring tongue of Sandersonia. Though that became less of a primary issue as Cross thrust deep, making her whimper as his dick pushed deeper inside her, now that she knew what would happen if-and-when he let go. But then he lowered his head to her ear and murmured, " _Juust_  a second." Before nibbling Koala's ear.

Her eyes fluttered immediately, and it took her a moment to register the distraction for what it was as Cross moved her legs down while changing the position of his own, until the back of her knees were hanging over the tops of his thighs. The reason for the change became obvious when his hands grabbed her hips and pushed down, making her let out a squeak as the sensitive nub Sandersonia was tickling was now sandwiched between the Snake-zoan's forked tongue and Cross' wrinkled sack.

"Much better." Cross said chipperly, before adding, "Time to repay the favor." in a malevolently amused voice that  _somehow_  aroused and terrified Koala in equal measure.

Then he began to thrust, in slow and steady pumps while she was kept open and utterly at his and Sandersonia's mercy, pinned down on his probing length by his firm hands. While at the same time, his mouth found the back of her neck again and started exploring, running across as many weak spots as he could find while she whimpered under the unrelenting assault on her senses. The pace steadied, the motions synced, and Koala realized that while this was a night for wild sex, and she'd already gotten dicked…now, she was just  _screwed_.

Which she was.

Repeatedly.

She wasn't sure how long it went for, because she didn't bother counting how many times she shuddered and soaked Cross' dick and Sandersonia's tongue with her juices. She was  _almost_  positive it didn't hit double-digits, but would not have been surprised to be wrong. Though what did catch her off-guard was how, despite being a habitual top or a power-bottom at the bare-minimum, her body responded naturally and with zero reservation to being completely helpless.

And her lovers were absolutely merciless to their captive, with Cross focusing all his attentions on probing her depths with his rod and hitting any and all sensitive spots on her neck with his lips and tongue, which made her  _damn_  certain there was going to be a  _chain_  of hickies to be covered up in the morning. If there were, she swore she was going to hit him hard. After fucking him even  _harder_.

Sandersonia however, was absolutely  _evil_ , by dividing efforts between them both. And why wouldn't she, when the amazon was going to be enjoying the fruits of Cross' labors  _and_  Koala's bliss? The first time she took a break from flicking Koala's clit, the revolutionary heard/felt Cross growl where his mouth was fastened to her sensitive skin, and felt his manhood start twitching inside her. That ended up setting her off, thinking she was about to get her second bareback-induced earth-shaking orgasm, though it turned out to be a little premature because Cross managed to hang on under the imaginative assault of Sandersonia using her long, prehensile tongue to form a figure 8 around his balls.

Then the amazon fucking  _cheated_ , or rather cheated-at-fucking, by somehow slithering her tongue up through the damn-near airtight seal of Cross and Koala's joined sexes. That alone was an ungodly sort of stimulation that had Koala shouting  _very_  obscene encouragements at the amazon, but then 'Sonia upped the ante even higher by doing her loop-around trick on Cross' dick…while it was still inside the revolutionary.

Which made Koala lose all muscle control as the ' _knot'_  of Sandersonia's tongue cinching formed on the underside of Cross' shaft, at the  _precise_  point where it repeatedly rubbed the orangette's G-spot with the Voice of Anarchy's strokes. Splayed out on top of Cross and warbling uncontrollably, Koala nearly blacked out again as she hit several peaks in rapid succession, like a Flying Fish ping-ponging through the  _entire_  Sabaody Archipelago.

But that was then, which was the arc of bliss before the present, where she was soaked in sweat and moaning piteously while her breasts were being almost mauled in Cross' iron grasp. He'd changed his chosen handholds at some point, she'd lost track of when because she wasn't even sure what  _time_  was anymore, and had been fondling them to great effect. Moreover, his pace had changed, becoming more shallow and  _determined_  than before. All that coupled with the rhythmic grunts he was letting out made it clear that the end of her second round was near, and Koala managed to convey acknowledgement, understanding, and a plea for him to finish by moaning his name long and loud.

Cross would  _like_  to say that he was enough of a stud to remain clear-headed mid-coitus with two beautiful women, which is why he prevented irrevocable damage to his and Sandersonia's eardrums by kissing Koala deeply before she gave an encore to the earlier glam-rock performance. But if he said that, then he would be a dirty  _liar_  rather than the  _good_  kind of dirty that came from several hours of amazing sex. The simple fact was that he wanted to kiss Koala  _hard_  when he reached his limit for the fifth time that night.

One look was sent downwards to Sandersonia, whose tongue had run the  _entire_  length of his dick and was wriggling obscenely between Koala's frontal wall and his manhood. Understanding that was aided by Observation Haki came immediately, and the amazon yanked her tongue out of the pair's joined nethers with a lewd ' _slurp'_. By the time she was out, Cross' hand had come up to cup Koala's cheek and turn her face towards his, before he went  _in_ , lips fastened tightly against the writhing revolutionary's own as he gave one last, determined thrust.

The timing couldn't have been better if the trio had practiced, as Sandersonia's mouth was planted over both Koala's clit and the base of Cross' shaft as the surge broke and a torrent was unleashed. The flood breached the walls, flowing fast and furious through his groin before waves bathed the interior of Koala's slit, who responded with a scream that  _still_ hurt Cross' ears, despite being muffled. But as far as he was concerned there was  _nothing_  that could detract from sharing a  _planned_  mutual release with the shrieking and screaming orangette, while their green-haired mutual lover orally encouraged them both.

Said assistance continued even as Cross and Koala's obvious orgasms ended, with Sandersonia suckleing Koala's nub while her tongue idly batted around Cross' balls. When she heard gasping from above, 'Sonia looked up and confirmed that the red-faced pair weren't kissing anymore, and grinned before lassoing the base of Cross' dick and insistently pulled. His softening manhood eventually slipped free, though there was very little ' _spillage'_ as the amazon's mouth was able to meet Koala's labia in a half-second, and she eagerly began imbibing in the mixture her lover's had formed together.

Koala and Cross panted heavily, both of them looking down the former's body to where Sandersonia's head was between the pairs legs, the lower-half of her face hidden by the revolutionary's mons. Tilting his head slightly to nudge Koala's with his cheek, Cross said, "Did you expect  _anything_  like this to happen tonight?"

"Tonight nothing," Koala replied, her inner-walls twitching around Sandersonia's probing appendage which was  _thoroughly_  cleaning out what Cross had left behind. "If I'd been told at any point that I'd have sex with you,  _and_ Boa Hancock's sister, at the  _same time_ ; and watch her go down on me after doing it raw with you twice-in-a-row, I'd find the insane-asylum equivalent of Impel Down and toss 'em in asap."

"Yeah…that's fair." Cross admitted, before letting out a small sigh and saying with a measure of relief. "Well, now that we've gotten those rounds over with, we can take it a little easier for the rest of the night."

In response to that, Sandersonia's eyes opened and Koala's head turned. Both women gave him matching grins that sent cold-sweat down Cross' back as the revolutionary's hand came up and gently patted his cheek. "Oh Cross…you should know us better than  _that~_."

Cross' eye twitched.

00000

When Cross awoke the next morning, it was to a smell that made him curse God for granting him a nose and envy Brook for his lack of same. Thankfully, the smell was soon mitigated as the sheets to the thoroughly ruined bed were taken off and piled in a corner for whatever unfortunate housekeeper had to come by and clean it up, before he, 'Sonia, and Koala scrubbed themselves off. And while their shower was dragged out as the trio were stalled by periodic french lessons, all of them had agreed that there wasn't time for them to have a quickie of any sort before getting back to wherever they had to be. Plus, Cross had to be  _assisted_  by the two girls at first, as he'd moved like the tin-man if said tin-man  _hurt_  when he was in dire need of lubrication.

But despite the aches, he was still smiling, and continued to smile as he regarded the once again clothed ladies who'd rocked his world and had their worlds rocked in return, as they stood in front of the portal between their private world and the Grand Line. "I'm…not sure what to say besides ' _thanks'_  and ' _it was fun'_." he said with a slight shrug.

Koala chuckled and Sandersonia snickered. "What, the Voice of Anarchy is at a loss for words? Shocking!"

"Which should tell you that last night defied description." He riposted jovially. Before his expression turned a little more serious and he said, "Hey…what you said about it  _possibly_  not being a one-time thing…"

The women both shared a look, before Koala stepped close to him with a regretful grimace. "If you're asking about us getting  _serious_ -serious…I don't think that can happen, Cross."

He winced a bit, not entirely for being turned down, but because he understood more than either women possibly did about how loving relationships with wanted men could end. Especially when hated by the World Government as much as he was, which would probably lead to Amazon Lily and wherever Koala called home to become a second and third Baterilla. "I get it. I  _really_  get it, trust me."

"But, that doesn't mean we can't do this again." Sandersonia returned as she approached and coiled around Cross, her face hovering over his, tongue flickering out between a wide smile and slitted eyes shining with delight. " _Especially_  since you didn't have a problem when I was like  _this_."

Cross chuckled at that and blushed. "Well, I was up for it the first time just to try it out, but after that, it was my pleasure."

"Oh, I  _know~_ "

"A- _hem?_ " Koala fake-coughed pointedly, which brought the pair's attention back to her. "Cross finding out he's got a kink for more than big mouths aside—"

"OY!"

"—I do agree with what she's saying. We'll just have to keep it…casual." Stepping in even closer and raising a leg so she could rest her knee on Sandersonia's coils, Koala smiled kindly. "But ' _casual'_  can still be  _special_ , Cross. Which you are, whether you admit it or not."

The knot of tension hadn't had a chance to return since waking up, and those words further pushed back the timer as Cross returned Koala's smile and shared with with Sandersonia as well, before giving them both a heartfelt, "Thank you."

The revolutionary leaned in, and the Snake-woman lowered her head, their lips meeting the Voice of Anarchy's at the same time.

Moments later, they parted. And after that, each of them left to go on their separate ways.

About an hour later, a grumbling pirate with a mop and a bucket, along with a handful of cleaning supplies grumbled and made his way down the hall. Unknowingly watched by a feminine eye tucked in near the ceiling, which crinkled in amusement as he opened the door and stepped inside. A half-second later, a scream of outraged disgust echoed, and the eye closed before disappearing in a burst of petals as a voice within the room roared, "WHOEVER DID THIS IS A SON-OF-A—"

-0-

Cross, having reached the Sunny where he was greeted with a ' _quack'_  from Billy, immediately made his way to the crow's nest, fighting through the twinges of sorely over-taxed muscles. Within was a fitfully dozing snail sitting on a Seastone manacle, and a Gun-dog sleeping on his back, mouth agape and tongue lolling as his feet twitched spastically. Lips pursed, Cross approached the table and tapped it a few times, which roused Soundbite from his slumber. The snail immediately smiled happily, though it turned sheepish as Cross' eyes narrowed, before he was picked up off his power-suppressor and Cross said, "So, why'd you go along with it?"

"AHHH… _at first it was_   **just threats OF WHAT**   _they'd do to me IF I DIDN'T KEEP QUIET OR IF I_ **WARNED YOU…** " Soundbite shuddered. " _But then they changed tactics and_ _ **started**_   _to describe what they were gonna do with you..._ **that's when I screamed uncle."** The snail then cocked a nonexistent eyebrow, and his lips twitched into half of a shit-eating grin. " _STILL..._ **have** _ **fuuunnn~?**_ "

Cross' lips remained pursed for another moment, before he gave a small smile and said, "Yeah…yeah, I did."

"GOOD.  _AS LONG AS YOU'RE_ **HAPPY, I'm happy.** _But if you_   **EVER** _TRY TO TALK ABOUT IT,_   **I'll kill ya and make it** _look like an accident._   **I HAVE CONNECTIONS, I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN."**

Cross laughed, and set his friend on his shoulder. "Fair enough, no TMI for you." Then he turned around and made his way to the exit, with his next stop being a genius reindeer who was probably gonna read him the riot-act.

Still…totally worth it.

-OMAKE-CEPTION-

Cross stepped out of the 'med-bay', still wincing a bit but definitely in better shape, only to find Robin leaning against the wall opposite. Seeing her smug grin, he immediately narrowed his eyes and said, "Not a WORD out of you."

"My lips are sealed, little brother~."

Grumbling now, he turned and walked away while adding under his breath, "How long did you watch, anyway?"

"What do you take me for, some kind of voyeur?" Cross' disbelieving snort was ignored. "I only peeked once, then let you have some privacy."

The two of them reached the main deck of the Sunny, where the usual Straw Hat morning chaos — which was a relatively minor form of their standard anarchy — was in full swing. Catching sight of the third mate, Nami cocked an eyebrow and said, "Where the heck did you disappear to?"

Trolly smile in place, Cross replied, "Just doin' stuff." without breaking stride.

Then froze as Robin started melodramatically sniffling. Turning around at the same rate a lead weight sank into his stomach, he caught sight of Robin regarding him with watery eyes, as Nami directed her next question at the seemingly distraught archaeologist. "Uh…why're you crying?"

"B-because my little brother has become a MAN!" Robin proclaimed in  _very loud_  wail. "I'm so proud!"

Zoro dropped his weights.

Sanji dropped the plate he was carrying.

Luffy shouted, "MY MEAT!" and dove for it before it hit the grass.

Franky and Usopp froze mid pose-off.

Conis' fingers twitched as though reflexively pulling two triggers very  _very_  fast.

Vivi's face went wide-eyed and slack, and behind her, a sudden whirling tornado formed a ways off from the ship.

Silence echoed for all of a half second, before every Straw Hat in earshot — save for the gluttonous and unconcerned captain — let out a shocked " _ **WHAT!?"**_

"Oh crap, okay, I can explain!"

"You did NOT—Oh my God, you  _did!_ "

"Huh…musta been desperate,"

"SCREW YOU, ZORO!"

"What the heck brought  _that_  on? You've never shown an interest before!"

"Hey, they came onto me!"

"AND THAT MAKES IT  _OKAY!?"_

"AH! OH SHIT!"

"Really, Cross!? How COULD you!?"

"Wha-why the hell are you two so pissed!?"

"BECAUSE WE CALLED DIBS, GODDAMMIT!"  
"BECAUSE WE CALLED DIBS,  _SET-_ DAMMIT!"

"…Cross."

" _yeah, Sanji?"_

"You gonna die."

"…can I have a headstart?"

" **NO."**

"You…don't think he's  _really_  gonna kill Cross just because he got some?"

"Depends on if Sanji's ticked because Cross made Vivi and Conis upset, or because they've apparently been angling for him, or on whether or not  _Sanji_ 's ever done it…and if he caught it when Cross said ' _they'_  came onto him."

"Oh… _oh…_ shit. Nice knowing you, Cross!"

" _SHUT UP, USOPP! AND STOP LAUGHING, ROBIN—oh shi—!"_

The Straw Hat's commie shot up, cold-sweating as images of a flaming black shoe which had zeroed in on his head faded away. Hearing the blissfully unaware snores of his crewmates, Cross sighed and lowered himself back with a groan, and moments later, returned to a dreamland that would  _hopefully_  not hit him with an encore.

**-AN-**

**And that is the end of the first…and maybe only NSFW omake for TB! Can't decide if it would be better or worse if it remained standalone, because** " _Hey, I stand out more!"_ **Versus** " _oh god, I'm exposed,_ hide me!"

**But, as I said, this was a request from a VERY good friend of mine, so if anyone starts complaining about me writing this, you can take it up with them. And if you don't know who they are, that's not MY problem, is it?**

**Anyway, there is room for…interpretation of what else may have happened during the romp beyond the five main acts, but I wasn't going to try and cram more in.** (...didn't mean for that innuendo, but screw it, I'll own up to it)  **Basically, I TRY and break smut up into manageable chunks rather than scene-after-scene-after-scene of very detailed lewdness. It starts to drag things down and becomes boring to write.** (Because to me, that would be very boring to read, and since I'm reading while I'm writing…you get the idea)

**All things said and done, enjoy if you will. Hopefully for some laughs along with the** _ **obvious**_   **parts.** (obligatory pervy chuckle)


End file.
